Torned
by sugarrush3333
Summary: Ruka was always there for her, but she still loves Natsume, but he doesn't love her back, does he? Mikan is confused with whom to choose. The one who cares or the one who always breaks her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :)

So, even though I have another story and it is still in progress, this IDEA popped into my head, and why not try it :) So here it goes:

NxMxR who will Mikan chose?

Disclaimer: GA doesn't belong to me. :)

R&R! :)

* * *

_Never pretend to love which you do not actually feel, _

_for love is not ours to command._

**_- Alan Watts._**

It was another annoying day for Natsume Hyuuga. Not that he won't enjoy this with his best friend, but enough is enough. Right? He just won't understand why, out of all the his fans, his best friend will ruin it for him. He never wanted relationships anyway. It's just for people who has pea as a brain. He never understand why she never gets his points and hints that he is just not interested in her _THAT_ way. He just wants to be, well, plain best friends.

For Mikan, this is another wonderful day. _Another day to share it with Natsume_. As she was approaching her classroom door Hotaru showed up. She acts as if they were sisters. Whenever Mikan would complain about how Natsume rejected her again, Hotaru was always there.

"I heard you and Hyuuga had a fight. Again" Hotaru was following Mikan across the classroom. She saw how Mikan's face turned into a cheerful smile to a poker face one. "Tell me why."

"Well, he um. It was not his day I suppose." She saw how Mikan just looked down and scribbled something with her fingers.

"Not his day huh? Could I use my Bakagun for punishment?" an evil grin spread across Hotaru's face. She remembered the first time she used her Baka gun on Natsume and how she never missed.

"NO! It wasn't his fault. I was being annoying and irritating."

"But I-"

She suddenly stop dead in her tracks. Afraid that she will hurt her best friend even more. Instead she just patted Mikan on the head and went back to her original seat with Anna and Nonoko. Mikan just sighed. _How I wish this would day would end_.

"Hey polka. Something wrong?" Natsume sat down with her, placing both his feet on the desk and took a book. Mikan just shrugs and watched the sky outside. It was raining and the sky looked like it was about to bring in more rain in the next couple of days which made Mikan more worried. _Great! The weather is supporting me._ Natsume placed his book down and touched Mikan in the shoulders then said, "Hey, you okay Mikan?"

"Yup! Same as always!" Mikan smiled. Natsume knew that it wasn't her usual smile. Her smile that brings smiles to other people, her smile that has full of charm and cheerfulness, her smile that would always make his day. But this smile, this is not her smile. _What is wrong with her?_ _Is this about yesterday?_. Honestly he didn't know what he did to her, they had fun yesterday right?

"You su-"

"I said I am right? Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. If you keep on using your alice, I can't see my life without you there" She hold Natsume's hand for re-assurance that she was really okay. He quickly grab her hands and hug her. She buried her face into his chest sighing.

"Um, Mikan-chan?" Ruka Nogi approached Mikan's table, a little bit disturbed that his bestfriend was hugging the girl he loves, but of course, he loves his bestfriend so much, he is like a brother to him, he will let him have Mikan. _This is for the best._ Holding his pet rabbit, Ruka stood before them. He saw how sad and puffy her eyes look like, and the smile she was wearing. _She is still hurt. _As soon as Mikan laid her eyes on Ruka, her 'fake' smile turned to her real, cheerful smile.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan lets go of Natsume and hugs Ruka. As she was letting go, he blushed, "What are you doing here?"

Ruka looked at Natsume who was looking outside the window noticing the weather. He looked at him for a while before he answered her. "We still on for lunch?"

"Of course! I never break promises. Ooh, this is going to be fun! I'll see you later then?"

"See you. Oh, hi Natsume. Lunch okay?" Ruka returned to his seat, turned his back to Natsume, and talked to Koko who was telling his story about how he used his Mind-reading Alice to Anna.

"What's with you and Ruka?" Natsume looked at Mikan who was surprised to see her blushing and with a smile on her face. _A minute ago she was frowning when she saw me and when she saw Ruka she smiled? What the heck? Wait, what is this, suddenly my heart felt like it is being twisted with a rope and sinking into darkness. Madness I tell you. _"Polka?"

"Stop calling me polka, pervert!" Mikan returned to her seat with a mad face. She turned her back to Natsume and looked outside. She saw the sakura tree, where she and Natsume shared most of the joyful memories she had, including when he first kissed her. It was actually her second one. The first one was when she accidentally falls over him and kissed his teeth. _I was THAT clumsy huh?_ She smiled at the thought. _However, he does not love me back._  
It was useless, the things she is doing to make him notice her, he just gets mad or annoyed then leave her feeling guilty or bitterness. Like yesterday, they were having their usual 'Ice Cream' day at their favorite ice cream parlor. The only problem was - there was no problem. In fact, she knew they were having fun. _What went wrong?_, she just remembered that Natsume stood up and walked away from her, leaving her there at the Ice Cream parlor with a shock on her face and because of that she met Ruka yesterday and had an agreement to talk about it today at lunch. _Ruka is a nice person._ Ruka didn't abandon her like Natsume yesterday, in fact he even walked her home.

_Flashback:_

_At the ice cream parlor, Mikan was abandoned. She FELT abandoned. Natsume Hyuuga left her. She almost felt her tears coming out until she saw Ruka seat next to her. "Mikan-chan, it's going to be okay. Cheer up a bit"  
She smiled at him. Oh, how it was nice to feel that someone actually cares. Not like Natsume, who always have an "hn" for an answer. "Ruka-pyon, what are you doing here?"_

_"I always come here after school. What are YOU doing here?"_

_"I was um, eating alone", she smiled using her fake smile._

_"With two ice creams?"_

_"I was hungry..." _

_"I saw him leave. Why?"_

_"You saw that? It was nothing."_

_"You could always tell me Mikan-chan."_

_"I wish I can tell you. But I don't even know why."_

_"Tell you what, I'll wait for you to finish that and we will go to the park. Sounds nice?"_

_"I like that. Let's go!"_

_End of flashback_

And for the first time, she didn't think about Natsume nor find him. She had the time of her life yesterday. Suddenly she heard silence among the classroom and saw that Narumi has already entered the room. She sighs. _It is going to be a long day. _She crossed her arms in the table and placed her head, pouting.

"Mikan-chan. What is friendship?" Narumi asked her. He saw her pouting and thought _Natsume did it again._

Mikan stood up saying, "Friendship happens between friends?"

"Elaborate please"

"Idiot", she heard Natsume saying it to her before she answered.

"Friendship is when he approached you when someone left you behind, when he took you out at the park for some fun, when he walked you home, when he texted you goodnight and made sure you were okay, when he makes you forget all your problems. That is friendship"

Everyone at class was looking at her. Not really knowing that Ruka was the one she was telling about well, except Hotaru who was looking at Ruka. Ruka blushed. _I will give her the best friendship she never had, _Ruka thought. While Natsume was looking at her then at Ruka. He was in flames. He did not abandon her yesterday; he has something to attend to, something important. But because of what he did, Ruka gain her trust. He was at the brink at killing Ruka. _He just went out with you once! I was always with you! I always walk you home; I always take you out for Ice cream and even at the park! He only did THAT once now you are all lovely dovey at him?_ Natsume stood up and walked away. Putting a small flame onto her things.

* * *

When lunch finally arrived, Mikan went straight to the tree. _Finally, the rain stopped._ Actually, the rain stopped during the first break time. She went outside looking for Natsume. _Where could he be?_, she thought. Now it was lunchtime he has not came back. She was worried all right. _You do not know how worried I am. I felt sick for telling all those things. Oh, Natsume please come back._

"Still worried?"

She gasped with shock. Ruka appeared before her, still holding that bunny. He gave her a bento box with food on it. "You could have it. Cooked it myself"

"I don't know you could cook." She accepted it with both hands. She opened it a little and smelled the food. _Woah, it smells __delicious! Cannot wait to eat it with... _Ruka saw how her face changed into happiness to sadness

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It's just that I thought I could eat it with him." Mikan turned to face him. She loved him for making her feel safe, but it was not the same as the impulsive all consuming emotions that Natsume drove in her. Ruka was a good man and deserved so much better. The tears slid down her face pooling in the corner of her lip. The saltiness there and gone with a flick of her tongue as she raised her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Ruka reached up, taking her face gently between his hands; he wiped her eyes with his thumbs and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. He will come, you'll see. Shh."

"Just as I thought."

* * *

**Hi guys : who do you think saw them? I'm so sorry for the LONG chapter and an ugly story. I promise I will make the other chapters longer... Thank you for stopping by and reading my story... Love y'all :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! :) I wanted to thank **a-mystery-and-a-stranger **and **Someone** for the very first reviews for the story! Can't believe you like actually love it :D So here goes chapter 2. I don't know what chapter 1's title is so, let's leave it blank shall we :D and oh, this chapter is short -_- Gomenasai! :( I wanted a cliffhanger and, and... **Gomenasaiiii!** :((( PROMISE TO MAKE CHAPTER 3 LONGEEEERRR :D

You know the drill :)

Disclaimer: **I don't own GA **(A/N: I wish I do..)

CARRY ON!

* * *

Chapter 2: Unfriend you

_Recap:_

_Ruka reached up, taking her face gently between his hands; he wiped her eyes with his thumbs and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. He will come, you'll see. Shh."_

_"Just as I thought"_

* * *

They saw Natsume Hyuuga standing in front of them. Frozen solid, not moving a muscle. His jaw tensed his muscles rigid. Mikan's eyes grew larger well because here he is. Her prayers were answered but she did not expect it to be like this; in this position with Ruka. She loved him so much that she thinks she needs to let go, let him go. She removed her hands from Ruka's neck and tried to reach Natsume, but he jerked and grabbed her hands. He looked at her. His sharp eyes penetrated hers, making her squirm under his blatant stare.

"Natsume I," she said.

"Just save your breath Mikan. I'll pretend that I didn't see anything." With that, Natsume let her go and left. She just stood there, her tears building up again and this time, Ruka cannot help her.

"B-b- NATSUME! P-please come- come b-back"

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga burst open his bedroom door. Skipping classes again. He settled down on his bed and thought about Mikan. He placed his hand over his head and tried to sleep it off. _Oh, polka. Do you even know what you do to me?_ But he can't. He sat up and opened a book, look at a couple of random pages when he settled to have a shower instead. He got up and went to his shower room. When he was settled on the tub, his thoughts wondered off, thinking about Mikan. He remembered the first time he saw Mikan wearing those Genie clothes where she showed her belly to people. He chuckled. He remembered how jealous he was with Tsubasa and how she became his slave. _Those were the days_, he thought. He remembered how he used his acting skills on Mikan, how worried she was. In addition, to that time when they were trapped on the haunted mansion, he remembered how he saved her from that falling pillar. _Good thing I was there, or else if it was Ruka, if it WAS Ruka things WILL be different from now. Very different, _he thought. He tried to stand up from the tub but he cannot. He was still catatonic about the things he thought about Mikan and his best friend. Suddenly he heard three soft knocks on his door. To his surprise, he heard her velvety voice. "Is anyone home?"

"Yeah, come on in Mikan". He opened his door and went to grab some clothes. "What do you want?"

_You. _She though. She does not know why she is here in the first place. Instinct just told her to come here. She sat on his bed. Noticing how his smell clung onto the air. She remembered the first time she met him and how she was captivated by his eyes, his smell, and his features. The first time she went inside his room for tutorials. She knew her cheeks were burning with flames, if there was such a thing.

"Hey Mikan, what do you want? I don't have all day." Natsume sat with her on his bed and opened the television pretending to watch the show._ Baka! You don't have all day? Ugghh. You don't even know this show and you're watching it? Are you out of your mind? BAKA!_

"I just missed you. That's all."

"How many times will I tell you that I am NOT interested in you THAT way. If you want, I could set YOU up with Ruka." Even though he tried to say it with less emotions, Mikan knew something inside of him was on fire. She could see the hurt in his crimson eyes, the way he would clench his fists, the way he would shift his body from side to side.

"I understand. I will leave now. I'm sorry to bother. Gomenasai."

Just as she was turning her back to him, by instinct he caught her wrists, looked at her in the eyes and told her, "Don't go, stay with me. I was only half joking Mikan."

She inhaled and exhaled, continuing to take deep breaths, concentrating on counting each one, taking herself into a state of meditation. The room slowly evaporated and suddenly she remembered how to speak. "Let me go."

"What if I don't want to? You can't do anything, because girls are weak."

Natsume suddenly drops her wrist and thought about what he said, he didn't mean to jump over the edge like that. He didn't mean it that way. She was just being irritating again. "Mikan, look I'm sorry I-"

He tried to touch her again but she kept on jerking. He cupped her face and look at it one last time before she says something he never wanted to hear. "Hyuuga I think we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry."

* * *

I'm truly sorry for the short chapter.. Any, R&R will be appreciated ;) Love y'all :D please, no flames :D I'm new here... (duuuuh)

Goodnight everyone! :D Till next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! :D Special thanks to **a-mystery-and-a-stranger **and **Prof. XII!** Guys, if you have friends please kindly share my story.. It would be deeply appreciated by MOI! :D I love you! **This is dedicated to you guys ;)**

And I just realized that I have been calling Ruka "Ruka-pyon" when it should be "Luka-pyon" -_- ugh the simple mistakes an author makes... haha! Hope you enjoy! :D

disclaimer: **I do not own GA :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Day

_**Beep..! Beep..!**_

Mikan Sakura stared aimlessly at her clock. She didn't have any sleep at all, not even just a couple of minutes. She always remembers what happened yesterday with Natsume and it never fails to make her cry. It was crazy to think that she has a chance with him. _He even wants ME to have a date with Ruka_, she thought. As she was standing up, she fixed her Granny floor nightgown, robe pattern style neatly, her eyes scanned the room wishing Hotaru made her something for breakfast, she stopped at the door noticing a small envelope underneath her doormat. She hesitated for a moment thinking that it probably came from Natsume, but curiosity got the best from her. When she opened it she saw a small letter and a pendant saying '_My other half_'. She opened the letter with her delicate hands. _Just as I thought._

_Letter:_

_Dear Polka,_

_I'm so sorry for everything. Meet me at the Sakura tree after school, around 7. Please be there. Or else I will come and get you._

_- Hyuuga_

She crumpled the paper and tried to shoot it to the trash bin but missed. _Dang it._ She sigh and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. _I have to go to school right? I don't have a choice. I will just pretend I don't know Hyuuga- Dang it. If I say his name it is like I knew him right? Ugh. Give it up Mikan, you are weak- Am not! Who says I'm weak?- Ugh.. dang it. I will just hangout with Ruka then. Yeah that's it. A time with Ruka._ Mikan blushed at the thought. She didn't mind having ice cream with Ruka later. _Screw Natsume._

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting in class even before the other students had arrived. He was there, sitting as if nothing happened between him and Mikan. A couple of students said 'Hi' to him but as usual he answered them with an 'Hn'. No one could bring a smile to his face except Mikan; No one can make his day except Mikan so he made up his mind to tell her a real sincere sorry. Not like the one he did yesterday.

He felt his eyelids coming down like it was being pulled down by a 10 pound eyelashes. He didn't have enough sleep last night, he regrets everything he said to her let alone did to her. _I have broken her heart._

The truth is, he likes her but not like like her. Yes she was sometimes irritating but adorable. Yes she can be annoying but cute. Still he doesn't like her that way. She was like a sister. _Yeah, that's it. A sister,_ he thought.

Sound of screaming people made Natsume Hyuuga turned to look at the door and saw a figure coming inside. The bright sunshine illuminated the classroom; He was blinded for a moment as the doors slammed for a second time. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes and saw Mikan standing there in front of him, not even having a smile on her face. _Something is wrong with her. But what?_

"Morning Polka."

"Ohayou."

Still no reaction from her. He shuffled from his chair and turned to face Mikan. He saw that she has puffy eyes plus panda eyes. _She can't sleep too huh?_ He fixed his gaze on her face, he can't bear to see her like this. He just can't. He doesn't know what to do if this day would end without seeing her smile. He tried to reach her but she just took a step on her left. He gives up on her. He sigh and tried to look for Hotaru for questions. He saw her sitting on the table with Anna.

"Hey Imai. I need to talk to you."

Hotaru looked at him. Well, just looked at him. "If you need to talk to me, you come to me. Not the other way around."

* * *

Mikan rested her head against the sakura tree. _The_ Sakura tree that they carved with _Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's tree_. It was ridiculous that Natsume carved it using his fire alice then rolled her unto the grass and pushed her downhill. She remembered how she made him smile that day. That was the day when Persona had really kick-it-up-a-notch in one of his missions for the school. He said it was a matter of life and death and he doesn't think he could do it; but he did and it was because of her. She knows her happiness was a contagious thing that whenever people would see it, there would be a tiny bit of happiness in their life.  
She looked at the afternoon Sky. The sun was beginning to set and she hasn't been around Natsume for a while now. She was dying to talk to him and tell him how hard the equations was during their Algebra subject but she can't. Whenever she would look at him and he would look back, all she think about was how he looked at her that day when she went to his room. She hasn't completely forgotten about it and hasn't even moved on! _I bet he did already, _she thought.  
Suddenly she noticed that Ruka's pet rabbit was hopping its way toward her and how Ruka tried his best to catch it. She can't help but notice how his blond hair sways from side to side and how it sparkles because of the sun light. Also how deep and blue his eyes were. _How can a person have such deep blue eyes?_.

"Mikan-chan! Help-me-please-catch-my-rabbit!"

She tried her best to catch it, but she didn't do anything, the rabbit eventually hopped into her arms.

"Gotcha?"

Mikan and Ruka laughed together like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga stares down by his window to see Mikan Sakura sitting alone in their tree. _Why is she alone?_, he thought. He noticed how she avoided him and how she avoided his crimson eyes. He knew it was his fault and because he has a big ego, he doesn't care. Well maybe a little. He hasn't seen her smile the whole day plus he didn't have the chance to talk to Hotaru today. He was disturbed that she was getting the hang out of this; not talking, not looking, and certainly not touching him. He remembered that she was clingy to him every 'ghostly' encounter that he would talk about with her will make her touch him and he missed it. He missed how warm her touch is, how cute her scaredy looking face compliments her. _God, she is making me insane,_ _AGAIN._  
His BlackBerry vibrated from his pocket and he remembered their 'date' for later. Just as he was about to go he saw Ruka chasing his rabbit who was running toward her. He kept his gaze toward them and saw how happy she was with Ruka. He suddenly turned his head and tucked-in in his bed. He didn't want to go after all. He didn't want to ruin it for her.

* * *

Hi guys.. :) Eventually I was toooo lazy to form a cliffhanger.. Dang it :( I'm so sorry.. Will be posting the next chapter soon! :) Add suggestions if you want something else to happen ;)

XOXO.


End file.
